


Korra and Asami in the Bondage Olympics

by knytkalas



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bondage, Bondage as sport, F/F, Public Orgasm, Shibari, Therapeutic Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knytkalas/pseuds/knytkalas
Summary: Korra and Asami join the Bondage Olympics and compete in a series of events which all involve plenty of rope. Korra is to be tied up, but is she brave enough to let Asami bind her?





	Korra and Asami in the Bondage Olympics

**“The Avatar line** will be broken forever!”  
   The nightmarish voice of Zaheer echoed in her ears as quicksilver chains constricted around her body, engulfing her, suffocating her. More and more straps, infinitely many, snaked around her limbs and forced them away from her control. The claustrophobic chains covered her head and face, blocking out the final light and drowning her. The Avatar’s movements were now utterly quelled out. All she was aware of was the grim face of Zaheer, as he consumed her.  
   Korra snapped awake and jerked upright in her bed. Pain! Her heartbeat was racing out of control, threatening to tear up her chest. She felt sick and she couldn't breathe. But she recognized her panic, after a moment. She knew so many airbending breath techniques and she could even bend the water inside her own body to harmonize her blood pressure and evaporate the sweat from her brow. Water, air, earth and fire. She mastered them all. But Korra couldn’t master her own psyche. Even years after the kidnapping she could not escape her restraining nightmares.  
   Korra looked over at Asami’s sleeping shape beside her, half-covered, her slender back bared in the moonlight. Korra found comfort in her calm presence. She always did. She lay back down and was able to sleep.

*

  
**Asami Sato had** long, black hair and the world's kindest eyes. She was combing and braiding Korra’s unruly locks, trying to fix them into an intricate style with blue bands and ribbons. Her fingers were nimble and quick, good for tying knots.  
   “Have you heard of the Bondage Olympics?”  
   “No,” laughed Korra. “That sounds ridiculous.”  
   “I think you'd like it,” Asami said teasingly. “I'll take you there, if you want.”  
   “What, to compete? With rope and stuff?”  
   Asami smiled.  
   “I have noticed, when we make love, you are drawn to the helplessness,” Asami said, and as she did she touched Korra’s arms, sliding them being her back and pinning them there so she could kiss Korra’s neck.  
   That was true enough. Korra would gladly allow Asami to hold her down in bed, overpower her a little. And Asami could so effortlessly take charge and sweep her off her feet. They had their playful ways together. But the Bondage Olympics? Korra hadn't been put in bondage since… well, since the fanatic Zaheer almost murdered her.  
   Asami released her gentle grip and returned to Korra’s hair. She was almost finished with the braids now. Just one more simple tie, to seal the deal.  
   “It's a big event,” she said casually. “Lots of contestants. Big audiences. Plenty of prestige for the winning team.”  
   Korra perked up. Boy, did Asami know how to put her finger on Korra’s every weakness? She was a natural athlete, competitive to a tee. Korra was never one to back down from a sporting event.  
   “Besides, it's not like you have much of a choice. I've already signed us up.”

*

  
**The Bondage Olympics** participants competed in teams of two. Each pair had one _eshi_ , the artist, the painter, whose role it was to master the art of tying. Their partner was the _washi_ , the canvas on which the _eshi_ painted with long strokes of rope.  
   Korra was to be the _washi_ of course. She looked forwards to that, actually, all things considered, even if she had some dark trepidations lurking in the back of her mind. It was as Asami had said, she was deeply drawn to the feeling of helplessness.  
   The first event was the Escape Challenge. It was for the _washis_ only, and the goal was to break free from binding chains. More than fifty teams were competing in the games and the arena was filled with restless _washis_. They were seated in rows and wore loose-fitting clothes. Korra and the others waited eagerly to receive their steel shackles. The chains came in identical sets, and they were applied by volunteer assistants to ensure that the starting field was fair. They attached the _washi’s_ wrists to rings in the floor.  
   While she waited, Korra looked to her sides. Immediately to her left sat a gray-haired old man with sinewy muscles like petrified wood, and beyond him a young, princely-looking fellow from the Earth Kingdom. To her right was a woman, about Korra’s own age, who uncommonly had opted to wear a glittery, tight-fitting leotard.  
   A volunteer arrived at Korra’s side. Korra was nervous around the chains, but she wanted to go through with this nonetheless. Fear had hampered this passion of hers for too long. From the sidelines Asami was smiling at her and giving her the thumbs up. Korra’s heart melted a little. Asami really did have the world's kindest eyes, and her presence and support felt very reassuring as the metal shackles clamped down on Korra’s body.  
   Presently a gong sounded to mark the start of the challenge. Time to get out of these chains. Korra strained against her bonds to test them. She found them unyielding. No surprise there. She looked around. To her right, the glitter-girl’s strategy seemed to be to pick the locks, or possibly just wiggle herself out. The high-born earthbender were bashing his chains with huge boulders.  
   Through her own earthbending Korra could sense the crude mineral particles within the refined steel that bound her. Almost. The metal they had used for these chains was highly processed, perhaps in order not to give experienced metalbenders an unfair advantage. There were still traces of earth, but they were faint.  
The moment Korra realised she couldn't bend the chains her pulse started racing and she felt sick. She had seen metalbending as her way out, but now she felt her claustrophobia pressing in on her from all sides. The oncoming panic made trying to resonate with the metal ever harder. Zaheer crept near. Korra could hear his awful laugh inside her head.  
    _Not now_ , she thought frantically. _I'm supposed to enjoy this!_  
   Impossibly, the hard steel seemed to shrink around her, constricting until she had trouble breathing. Korra turned to fire in desperation. Without a plan she began to run flames down her arms, scorching her own hands, anything to burn away the intolerable restraints. Fighting back gave her respite from the dread, and the heated metal proved more yielding to her earthbending. She got to her feet and shook her chains with hard tremors. She pried at them with violent quake after violent quake. The metal screeched.  
   Korra roared as her chains shattered! And the audience roared with her. Pieces of her former shackles bounced in all directions. Korra raised her muscular arms in triumph. They were shouting her name.  
   She sought out Asami by the sidelines and found her smiling and applauding enthusiastically. Korra blew her a kiss.  
   Korra’s heartbeat was still a drum inside her, but now it was from excitement and relief. She had done it. She had prevailed. She felt energized, electrified, she could barely stand still! She looked around to take in her surroundings. The girl to her right was struggling yet, but the old man had freed himself by some mysterious means. Korra ranked in the top ten that evening. All in all, this was a strong start for Korra and Asami in the Bondage Olympics!

*

  
**The contestants funneled** into the courtyard garden that was the recreational area of the olympic complex. This was where everyone's current score would be displayed on a large billboard. Korra and Asami were among them, blending in. Over in the cherry tree shade lingered the Earth Kingdom aristocrat and his equally princely _eshi_. The old man and his wife were nowhere to be seen. Korra and Asami shared a moment of indecisiveness.  
   “Name's Takumi,” came a voice behind them.  
   The voice and outstretched hand both belonged to a young, handsome man. A firebender - Avatar Korra could tell of course. He was clean-shaven and had his hair in a warrior’s topknot. Korra disliked him immediately. His cute _washi_ , standing beside him, was the girl who had been on Korra’s right earlier. She was not a bender, but she was from the Water Tribes, like Korra.  
   “That was an impressive break-out,” said the Takumi without waiting for a response. The praise sounded like an insult.  
   “Thanks,” said Korra cautiously.  
   “Rock _and_ flame! You must be the Avatar then. I have heard of you. I thought you were mostly doing pro bending...”  
   “I'm branching out.”  
   “Well,” Takumi smirked obnoxiously. “I don't know about pro bending of course, but being the Avatar won't help you here. This isn't a test of might, but of skill.”  
   Korra glared at the couple. She had no patience for this arrogant prick and his silent companion. In fact, she felt a little sorry for this demure, glittering girl. Had the strikingly masculine Takumi perhaps talked her into this? Korra, with Asami on her wing, put on a though act.  
   “I'll crush you, you'll see,” she taunted. ”Me and my _eshi_ are already ahead of you two from the Escape Challenge.”  
   “Tsk,” said Takumi. ”The _Performance_ Challenge is where it matters. All the other events are just in anticipation. The performance is always what brings in the big points.”  
   Takumi concluded with a scoff and left them. Korra realised she was grinding her teeth. She could never stand a bully. Asami placed a hand on her shoulder, to calm her down.    Still annoyed, Korra turned to her and whispered:  
   “What's the Performance Challenge?”  
   “It’s a long, choreographed rope routine. It can last up to forty-five minutes, and it's supposed to be set to music. We really need to start practicing for that, you know.”

*

  
**Next up was** the Speed Challenge. Korra sat kneeling on a mat, with her hands in her lap and Asami behind her. Beside her on both sides the other contestants were similarly seated, all in a long row. The goal here was for the _eshi_ to tie their _washi_ effectively in the shortest time possible. Each _eshi_ had a large pile of ropes next to them, laid out neatly in preparation. There was a lot of rope, and Korra assumed it would take them at least a while to finish this event.  
   The gong rang and Asami was on her in a heartbeat. She looped a few coils over Korra’s shoulders and tightened them around her chest and arms, and then all of a sudden she had flipped Korra’s hands behind her back and had her wrists lashed together with several turns. Continuing the same fluid motion she swiftly swept Korra to the floor, face down, and got hold of her legs. Korra felt how Asami folded her legs behind her and somehow fixed them to her already bound arms. This arched her whole body into one tightly wrapped package. Spending a few extra seconds, Asami used the remainder of her ropes to secure the binding in a few strategic places, and when she cinched her final cord Korra felt how her very last ounce of mobility was squeezed away.  
   Asami stood up and raised her empty hands, to show that she was done.  
   Korra gasped. She was left on the floor - bewildered, flustered and very impressed. And thrilled! She felt too warm in her clothes and her heart was pounding. She wasn’t even clear on what exactly Asami had done to her, only that it had taken her completely by storm. Her fingers touched her soft boots behind her back.  
   Asami must have practiced this before. And practiced a lot.  
   But never before with Korra. Asami would often grab hold of Korra’s wrists playfully, and force them down into the bedsheets. Or even twist her arms behind her back when they kissed. Yet the two of them had never done anything like this together.  
What had Korra been missing out on!  
The gong rang out again when the last contestant had finished, and the judges began their inspection of the outcome. Shoddy or ineffectual work lost you points. Asami sat down again and began stroking Korra’s hair gently. Korra managed to shuffle over enough to get a look of her captor’s face. Asami was beaming.  
   “You did well, Korra,” she said.  
   “Where did you learn to do this?” Korra whispered, panting for breath and rocking from side to side slightly.  
   “While you were meditating with your monks in the mountains, I went to a _very_ expensive boarding school,” Asami replied cryptically.

*

  
**Korra wrapped herself** in a towel. She was in a locker room with the other _washi_ women. Steam rolled in like warm pillows from the showers. Asami was off somewhere with the _eshis_ , but they would meet up soon and get to work on their performance routine. They had the whole evening to themselves for that. Hopefully it would be enough.  
The locker room was bustling with activity and excitement. Getting dressed next to Korra was the Water Tribe girl from before. Her name was Nauja. Seagull, in Korra’s native tongue. They glanced at each other.  
   “First time in the big leagues, eh?” said Nauja. “How are you holding up?”  
   “It's all very confusing, honestly. I don't know what to think.”  
   “You seem to have found a skilled _eshi_ at least. That's lucky.”  
   Korra smiled at the mention of Asami. But then she was reminded of what had been on her mind in the shower.  
   “I just feel there isn't much I can do. It's Asami’s competition, really. I'm just here to be tied up.”  
   “Nonsense!” Nauja laughed. “The _washi_ has a critical part to perform. Without us, there's nothing.”  
   Korra paused, nonplussed. She looked around at the other women with new eyes. What were they really doing by their lockers? Strategizing? Meditating? Hiding tricks up their sleeves? It dawned on Korra just how unprepared she really was.  
   “What are you talking about?” she whispered.  
    “I can't teach you all of it now!” Nauja scolded cheerfully. “You have to be strong, flexible and resilient of course. And you have to be attentive. You have to be perfectly in tune with your _eshi_ , for them to do their thing. If you zone out and lose focus you'll become obstructive and block their moves.”  
   “You're fighting together,” someone else inserted. “Your _eshi_ can't afford to fight you as well.”  
   “It's a team sport,” said Nauja simply. ”It's all about chemistry. Skill and know-how is secondary, if you ask me.”  
   “Still, _you're_ going in well prepared, I take it?” a girl called mockingly from the showers.  
   Korra looked quizzically at Nauja and she grinned conspiratorially.  
   “Technically,” she whispered audibly, “it's not illegal for the _washi_ to reach orgasm during a performance. The audience loves it of course. And the judges are generous with their points, more often than not.”  
   Korra was taken aback.  
   “So you plan to... come?”  
   “Certainly. I've been edging for weeks. We all have. Constant tease and no relief. I can't wait for the show! I'll be like exposed gunpowder by then. One slight touch...”  
   Korra felt very lost. She hadn't been “edging” at all. The thought hadn't even occurred to her. Had she put Asami and herself in a strong disadvantage now? Surely this couldn't possibly be the conclusive factor?  
   No, Korra decided. She would simply have to put her trust in Asami’s hidden talent, hope the judges were boring prudes and do her best to be as accommodating as possible.

*

  
**Korra and Asami** were walking down a corridor towards a practice _dojo_. They needed a private room to prepare for their performance routine.  
   “In all seriousness, though,” said Korra and squeezed Asami’s hand. “Where _did_ you learn all this?”  
   Asami was curiously bashful.  
   “Well...” she began.  
   Korra urged her on.  
   “So, the Fire Nation police force developed a lot of the speed techniques centuries ago. With criminals who can bend it's crucial to neutralise their limb movement quickly. Nowadays, of course, Chief Beifong is training her earthbenders to use metal wires for the same purpose. But the old tradition lives on among, shall we say, _enthusiasts_.”  
   “And you learned all this in school?”  
   “It was mostly extra-curricular, I'll have to admit. We were a small group, practicing together. Partly as a fighting technique for non-benders, you know, but also for… other things.” They reached the door to their allotted _dojo_ and entered.  
   The hall had a high ceiling and a floor of rice-straw mats. There were bamboo rods and equipment available. There was, at their disposal, a veritable wealth of rope. Korra’s heart fluttered. All they could possibly need - but what should they do? Asami said she had some ideas.  
   They would start with Korra kneeling on the floor, and tie her arms behind her back. The same length of rope would then weave around her torso and between her breasts. This tie would make up the core of the bondage and remain in place for the whole routine. It had to be comfortable, yet strong enough to hold and tight enough for the fabric of Korra’s tunic to strain over her prominently framed chest.  
   With Korra’s rope harness complete Asami would hook a line around bamboo scaffolding above and hoist her upright. Once she had Korra in a standing position Asami could start binding her legs, one at the time.  
   “This is called a _futomomo_ ,” she explained as she folded Korra’s left leg double and began lashing coils around her thigh.  
   They discovered how Korra could bend the air around herself to assist with the lifts - at the outset at least, before her freedom of movement became too limited. She would be hanging upside-down for a significant while, her folded legs spread and her head pointing to the floor. Asami would then swing her torso up until she was suspended horizontally, face up and with her knees near her shoulders.  
   It was somewhere in the midst of all this that Korra began feeling distressed. She had been anchored in nothing but rope for a long time. They now began constricting all around her, as if living. They sought to crush out her breath! To her alarm, she could feel the Zaheer phantom which haunted her mind come creeping back. With increasing panic she lost count of time, lost sensation in her limbs, lost her last ounce of autonomy. Zaheer was laughing at her. He grew and grew, laughed and laughed, until his cruel face was all Korra could see behind her cramped eyelids.  
   Suddenly she felt warm lips against her own.  
   In an instance, the twisted grimace of Zaheer melted into a new face, a face with the kindest pair of eyes in the whole world. Asami Sato was with her. The binding ties were hers. And all at once Korra felt safer than she ever had.  
   A bubbling laugh came over her, and Asami joined in.  
   Zaheer was gone.  
   As she shook with laughter, Korra discovered that Asami had threaded a rope between her legs, which she now tightened rather interestingly over a certain spot. Korra shivered, and the friction of the little rope did all sorts of curious things to her private parts. She giggled and then she blushed.  
   “Ah, you can't really touch me like that in front of people.”  
   “You mean like this?”  
   Asami slid a finger under the rope, up where it looped around Korra’s waist. She tugged and wiggled it just ever so gently. Korra exhaled hotly.  
   “Mmm. That feels very nice.”  
   “You do not want to have an orgasm during the performance, I take it.”  
   “Of course not!” Korra protested. “Do you?”  
   “No, I also think we should keep our cool out there,” Asami said soberly, but then she got a lustful twinkle in her eyes. ”Luckily, _this_ is just practice!”  
   She slid her hands over the fabric of Korra’s pants, up the insides of her thighs, and Korra, at last, was truly helpless to resist. This was the exact sort of helplessness she'd always been so drawn to. The ropes held her fast and it was all she could do to lean back and let Asami’s nimble fingers dance around her lap. Asami kept tugging at the rope that split her bottom, and each tug reverberated all the way up to Korra’s heart. Her body was heating up rapidly, just as in the Speed Challenge. She was wearing too much clothes for this! But what could she do? She couldn't even kick off her moccasins. Her breathing got deep and heavy.  
   Asami undid the strings on Korra’s blue tunic to free her impatient breasts. They nested within their mesh of ropes, unprotected and sublimely vulnerable.

*

  
**Korra watched from** the spectator bench as Takumi and Nauja reached the end of their routine. She was on the edge of her seat. Asami sat beside her, biting her nails. The intensity! It was clear the couple on stage had prioritized this event far above the other ones. They hit their poses perfectly every time.  
   Nauja had indeed orgasmed several times during their performance, and Takumi carried her off the stage in his arms. The judges awarded them scores in the hundreds and Korra and Asami’s strong lead from the Speed Challenge was now a distant memory. They would need to rack up at least three hundred and eighty points in their own performance in order to defeat Takumi and Nauja.  
   Korra and Asami were up next and walked onto the stage together. Korra kneeled down. At a signal the music started playing, and Asami carefully placed her first loop around Korra’s shoulders. Their dance was well-rehearsed, their transitions smooth. Korra bent the air between them, and subtle gusts guided their flurry of motion. Korra's knees left the floor with no interruption, and then her feet. Asami was hyper-focused.  
   More and more rope encircled Korra’s limbs. So much rope! And so restricting! Yet memories of last night with Asami were fresh in her mind, and her claustrophobic anxiety had vanished completely. In its place was now a heart-pounding thrill. And a paradoxical sense of floating freedom.  
   Asami didn't thread any tight ropes between Korra’s thighs on stage. She had promised not to. But suddenly Korra found that she wouldn't really _need_ to…  
   The heightened tension of the arena, the enveloping ropes she was finally free to enjoy, and beautiful Asami’s busy hands so very near; it all served to awaken a motion within her. By the time Korra realised what was happening it was too late to stop it. Her thigh- and abdominal muscles were already tingling in anticipation.  
   Asami was the second person to notice what was about to transpire and she hesitated for a moment, but Korra just nodded to her without thinking. No turning back now.  
   Third to notice was the audience. They started clapping and shouting encouragements to her, egging her on.  
   Korra closed her eyes, tried to not make a sound, and then, as discreetly as possible, she orgasmed. She quivered in her rope-cradle as the audience cheered her on.  
   It lasted for a long time.  
   Korra could tell she would be feeling the afterglow of this orgasm for hours.  
   When she could breathe again, she blushed intensely, and Asami kissed her forehead.  
   For the remainder of their routine, Korra’s body offered as little resistance as water, and it was indeed as though Asami could “bend” her through their fluid motions.  
   They finished at last, and Korra shook the last coils off of her tired shoulders. She stood up and hugged Asami, who looked just as thunderstruck as Korra felt. Points were pouring over them from the judges’ porch. Final score: three hundred twenty five. Not quite enough. But still an overwhelming success. Korra grabbed Asami’s hand and they took a bow to standing ovations.

*

  
**For the award** ceremony, Asami wore a stunning dress. It was slim and black, left her arms bare, and flowed like a liquid over her body when she moved. She had diamond earrings and a tiny, expensive necklace. Korra didn't own an attire like that, so she had to make do with her traditional Water Tribe formal wear.  
   The contestants entered the arena one last time, to hear the final results. Korra and Asami placed second, in the end, and they took their places on the olympic podium next to Takumi and Nauja. When their names were announced and the applauds rolled in, Korra kissed Asami on the lips.  
   There were fireworks. Asami’s eyes sparkled. The kindest in the world.  
   “Next year,” said Korra, “I think we can win.”  
   Asami smiled with her curious bashfulness.  
   “That will take a lot of practice.”  
   “Oh yes,” said Korra and kissed her again. “A _lot_ of practice.”


End file.
